


Carlos' ultimate poaching plan

by MaZhong



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaZhong/pseuds/MaZhong
Relationships: Enrique "xPeke" Cedeño Martínez/Carlos "ocelote" Rodríguez Santiago
Kudos: 2





	Carlos' ultimate poaching plan

Jesper和Alfonso加入G2的第一天有一个破冰派对。

Carlos到基地的时候，新老选手们已经打得火热。

“为了庆祝Jesper和Alfonso的加入，不喝酒庆祝一下吗？”Carlos把带来的酒放到桌子上，之前还在谈笑的选手们不约而同地安静下来，所有人都盯着那瓶突兀出现的酒。“怎么了？你没谁没到合法喝酒年龄吗？”Carlos问。

Luka摇了摇头，“应该都到了吧？”他扯开包装，打开了瓶子，“那么，庆祝吧，欢迎加入G2。”

选手们都接过酒给自己倒上了一点，又继续之前的笑闹。Carlos看着他们笑了笑，也给自己倒上了满满一杯。在他的计划里，他本来没打算和他的选手们分享这瓶酒，但应该接收这份礼物的人没有给他把礼物送出去的机会，于是他就只能这样浪费这瓶好酒了。

他下意识地又看了一眼手机，神经质地反复摁亮屏幕再锁闭，摁亮再锁。他闭着眼睛都能在脑子里想象出他的手机屏幕，那上面没有一点他不熟悉的东西，没有一点惊喜。

他叹了口气，往嘴里倒了一大口酒，却根本没尝出味道，他再次神经质地摁亮手机屏幕，然后锁闭，之后他闭起眼睛把手机扔到一边。

承认吧，他想，不会来了。他这几天里已经反复默念过无数次，承认过无数次，却还是会心怀侥幸地反复看手机，结果显然不会再有任何改变，他想等的一切都不会来——短信，电话，推特消息，任何一种联络方式——他每天收到无数消息，无数人来找他，要和他交流，和他商议，和他闲谈，这些人包括他的工作伙伴，他的崇拜者，他的朋友们，只有一个人是缺席的，空白的，那就是Enrique，他知道Enrique不会来找他，他等不到任何来自Enrique的消息。当然这个世界上也有无数人不会和他发生任何关系，但Enrique和那些他根本不知其存在的陌生人不一样。

他们曾经共享比赛的荣耀，曾经分享彼此的快乐，从围巾到派对，从醇酒到美食；赛场上棋逢对手，赛场下……惺惺相惜，也许吧，至少随便谁开的派对里都会有另一个人的身影，几乎随叫随到，一边不会遗忘，另一边不会缺席，然后喝到红着脸勾肩搭背开一些浮夸的玩笑。Carlos印象里他们确实只开浮夸的玩笑，流于表面的那种，闲聊，说笑，从不交心，却又维持着某种亲密的关系，至少从他们参加彼此派对的次数来说也许称得上亲密，至少别人看起来算是亲密。

Carlos没有天真到幻想过用这种亲密来做免死金牌，他当然知道Enrique会因为Jesper和Alfonso加入G2而恼火。他准备好了道歉，准备好了礼物，他猜即使Enrique和他交情一般，但总归会原谅他，毕竟这说到底了还是一次正常的转会，他们都曾是职业选手，如今他们早已成熟，并不天真，理解“转会”这个词并不难，在电竞行业这种事一直在发生，他们自己也离开过曾经的队伍，他们的选手也离开过他们，这就是最正常不过的一件事而已。

难道这件事就有这么难以原谅吗？

Enrique没有回答他，而这本身就是最准确的回答。

Jesper和Alfonso转会之后Enrique没有再回复过他任何一条消息，他们之间此前一直断断续续却从不中断的联络突然被切断了，Enrique让自己彻底从Carlos的世界里消失了，而且消失得干干净净，仿佛人间蒸发——当然仅限Carlos的世界，这是Carlos始料未及的。他们有很多共同的朋友，他们在同一个行业中，无论愿意还是不愿意，有意还是无意，Carlos每天都会听到无数关于Enrique的消息，让他依然觉得那个人明明就在眼前，就在身边，和他之间依然有着千丝万缕的联系，但Enrique就是有办法在他和Carlos之间垒起了仅限他们两人的壁垒。Carlos的一切生活都照旧，他的朋友还是他的朋友，他和Enrique共同的好友也不例外——唯独Enrique消失了，突兀彻底，却也仅此而已。

Carlos的生活还在继续，一如既往，毕竟地球缺了谁不都还一样转吗。

又一次往嘴里倒酒的时候Carlos喝了个空，他这才注意到杯子里已经什么都不剩了。操！他在心里咒骂着，又给自己重新倒上一杯。

他不是没想过这种最坏的结果，他觉得最坏的结果也就是他和Enrique一拍两散老死不相往来而已，他的生活里每天都有无数和他交情浅薄的人慢慢淡出他的世界，少一个酒肉朋友并不是一件多么难以接受的事，Carlos是真的想过，至少他觉得自己是想清楚了这些才下了那样的决定，他考虑过各种得失，设想过种种可能，精打细算力求万无一失。直到现在一切依然在没有脱离他的考量，他不是没猜到现在这种结果。

他只是没猜到自己竟然接受不了这种结果。

他真的一直以为就算到了这一步也没什么大不了的呢。直到他给Enrique发的所有消息都石沉大海，直到他确定Enrique不会再给他任何回复，跟他有任何联系，直到Enrique真的从他的世界里消失，直到他慌了，开始强迫症似地反复看手机，怀着侥幸心理对着上帝祈祷希望奇迹出现哪怕一次，直到这时候他才发现他算计了各种得失，却估错了一件事，他估错了Enrique在自己心里的地位。

他一直觉得Enrique是名为酒肉朋友的对手，直到Enrique离开他的世界他才发现自己泥足深陷，而他甚至自己都不知道自己是什么时候陷进去的，他只是在Enrique离开后才发现自己的生活突兀地空了一整块，他的整个世界都向着那个缺口倾斜过去，哪怕他把全部一切都倒进去，那片空白却还是像无底洞一样填不满。没有任何其他事可以填满这块空缺，Enrique是无法取代的。

Carlos尝试过各种方式试图能和Enrique重新建立联系，他很快就意识到自己给对方发消息是绝对收不到回复的，那他能指望的就只有他们共同的朋友们了，幸好，这种共同好友有很多，毕竟他们曾经也是朋友，如今也依然在同一个行业中，能把他们联系起来的人实在很多。

可很快Carlos又不得不放弃这种设想。他试了没多久之后，他的朋友们在面对这个话题的时候就开始面露难色，他也不想让自己的朋友们为难，不想因为这种事做出太出格的举动让他在朋友们面前看起来难缠讨厌，不想让“ocelote疯狂想找xPeke和好但一直被拒绝”这种流言喧嚣尘上——虽然已经是了，按他的性格也并不在意这些，但他可不想因为这种事坏了和所有朋友的交情，那太得不偿失。

“他最近不怎么来找你了。”Luari在夏天的某次闲聊里偶然提起，他们正在钓鱼，鱼不上钩，他们瘫在船上，喝着饮料，任由船静止着漂浮在水面上。夏日阳光耀眼，他们目所能及处没有任何其他人，湖边树木苍翠，四周只有蝉鸣鸟叫，整个世界都懒洋洋地慢了下来。

“谁？”Enrique装傻反问。

“还有谁，一直找你的那个。”

Enrique沉默了一会，“他啊？”

“对啊，有一段时间不来骚扰你了？”Lauri若有所指地问。

“你想说什么？”Enrique反问。

“你不打算原谅他？”

Enrique嘘了一声，转过头去看他的鱼竿，没有说话。

“看起来他是真的很想被你原谅，他一直都很努力在……”

“什么时候你也开始帮他说话了。”Enrique有些不满地打断道。

“我没有。”Lauri微笑起来，“我一直都是站在你这边的。”

“那就不要在这种美好的下午提这种扫兴的人。”Enrique对着他晃了晃手里的瓶子。

Lauri依然笑着：“我说我站在你这边，是因为我足够了解你，Enrique。”

“你还想说什么？”Enrique微微皱起眉头。

“我是真的想帮你。”Lauri的表情变得有些无奈，“你难道自己还没有发现，或者说你只是不愿意承认，其实Carlos对你来说，有些太过特殊了？”

“我不懂你在说什么。”Enrique沉下脸。

Lauri也犹豫要不要继续说下去，毕竟他也没见过这样的Enrique，但Enrique的反常更让他确信自己猜测的正确，“你看，你从来不会因为别人对我做这种表情。”

“那是因为你在提一个真的很讨厌的人。”

“你看，你看，他确实很特殊，因为你从来没有真的那样讨厌过一个人。”

“好吧，你赢了。”Enrique无奈地叹气，表情缓和了下来，“既然你都这样强词夺理了，我也不能反驳你。他确实特别，特别讨厌。”

“你从来不讨厌谁，但你特别记恨他，因为你觉得被背叛了。”Lauri慢慢严肃了起来。

“我……”Enrique想要分辩些什么。

但Lauri没让他说完，而是自己继续了下去，“转会期人员变动无处不在，你也当过选手，你很熟悉这些。那次他们当然有过分的地方，但你从不是喜欢记恨的人——别否认，Enrique，我了解你——你罕见地恨一个人恨了这么久，刻意地拒绝与他有任何交集，是因为他真的伤害到了你，你觉得被背叛了。”

“我确实被背叛了！”Enrique终于找到机会抒发一些自己的不满。

Lauri立刻接了下去：“你很在乎。你很在乎他背叛了你。但背叛是有前提的，陌生人之间就不存在这种问题，只有亲近的人才会带来这种伤害，你因为背叛而难过的前提是，你原本就没有把他当做普通朋友。”

“是啊，我当时把他当做很好的朋友。”Enrique叹了口气。

“但你从来都不承认，你一直说你和他只是流于表面的酒肉朋友。”Luari摇摇头，“你为什么一直都不敢承认。”

“因为那会让我觉得自己很傻。”

“被喜欢的人背叛？”

“Lauri！”Enrique责备地轻斥，“没错，我当时确实把他当做还不错的朋友，然后被背叛了，被自己当做好朋友的人背叛实在太傻，为了让我看起来没这么傻所以我一直不承认曾把他当好朋友，但是你扯得也太远了吧？这些都不能支持你的论点，你真的太异想天开了。”

“好吧，你说是就是咯。”Lauri笑着耸耸肩，“我们走着瞧呗。如果你没有，这件事应该会轻易自然地结束，但如果你有，这件事就会一直纠缠着你，直到出现另一种结果，只是时间问题。顺便，刚刚你有鱼上钩，但现在已经跑了。”

Enrique瞪了Lauri一眼，怪他不早点提醒自己，他重新给鱼竿装上诱饵，但这天他的运气很不好，他一条鱼都没有钓到。

在清楚Enrique不会那么轻易原谅自己之后，Carlos别无选择，只能把用来Enrique道歉的精力都用在了队伍建设上。换言之就是，他把的全部精力都用在了G2上。

这当然是卓有成效的，G2拿下了四个EU LCS冠军，这还并不是他们的最终目标。他们在世界赛上依然没有突破，到了2017年底，尽管在舞台上红了眼眶，但谁都知道继续维持这个阵容也不会有更进一步的突破，想要成绩的渴望终于压倒了友谊，断送了Carlos和Enrique友谊的人最终也没能给G2带来预想的辉煌，甚至没有能留更久。他们不得不面临阵容重组。

之后就是被FNC压制的一年。这一年里，Carlos为G2的未来规划忙得焦头烂额，也无暇去顾及其他。偶尔回想到2017年末的分道扬镳，Carlos依然会重新考虑16年那个决定——那个决定真的是正确的吗？这些真的是值得的吗。然而叹过气之后他还是坚信，就算明知是这个结局——在世界赛上没有成绩，并且和Enrique从此再也说不上话，但再给他一次机会，他还是会这么做。因为不得不承认，买下Jesper和Alfonso从战队角度来说并无不妥，在选择余地不大的那段时间里，这是他们能做的最好的决定了。

也许就是因为擅长这样冰冷无情地计算，所以才没有办法和Enrique走到一条路上去吧，Carlos自嘲地想，算了，不管了，之后的阵容肯定还要调整，至于具体是怎么搭建……Carlos翻了翻Luka和他的聊天记录，有些无奈地苦笑起来，“这小子，还真会给我出难题啊。”

他和Luka聊过这件事，Luka来找过他，单刀直入，扔出了一个惊世骇俗的观点，他说，“其实我也可以打AD。”

但Carlos丝毫不觉得意外，他自己也有很多令人无法接受的想法，所以在接受这种冲击时得心应手，何况他信任Luka，这个他千挑万选又悉心培养长大的男孩，他一直把Luka当做自己的继承人，在他身上倾注了自己的全部心血和梦想。“你当然可以。”Carlos自然地回答。

“但是只有两个人，我愿意向他们交出我的中路，变更我的位置。”Luka说着，露出了一个有些狡黠的笑容。Carlos在心里暗叫不妙，Luka这表情让他意识到这不是一个简单的转会期人员交易。Luka不紧不慢地说了下去，“一个是Faker。”不是这个，Carlos想，这只是引子。果然，Luka在下面那句说到了真正的重点，“另一个是Caps。”

是Caps，Carlos想，Rasmus Winther，他不需要去回想，脑子里自然就会浮现出关于这个天才的点滴，Caps的优秀是真理，纯粹到不需要思考和记忆，这样的人能进自己的队伍当然是最好的，而且Luka坦率地告诉他自己已经搞定了Rasmus本人，所欠缺的也就是一道合理的手续而已。

这事说麻烦也麻烦，说不麻烦也不麻烦。在Luka搞定了Rasmus本人，Rasmus确实打算从FNC离开的情况下，队伍也绝没有可能死不放人，Jesper和Alfonso那次就是很好的先例，这是不麻烦的一面。麻烦的一面自然是，挖了欧洲第一战队FNC的小宝贝，外加Luka的换路，一定能从内到外地激起滔天巨浪，从战队关系到选手情谊，从粉丝到舆论，这冲击可实在太大，Jesper和Alfonso那次也是很好的先例，而这次的力度只会比上次更强。

当然随之而来的还有各种谈判，手续，经济上的支出，够他头疼好一阵的了。他按了按有些发跳的额角，开始写邮件布置工作。

这件事即使在G2内部推行也不是毫无阻碍，这么大的动作本来应该需要多方讨论决定，但Luka和Carlos的直接对接把一切都跳过了，这在程序上和执行上都是不合理的，所以他们的经理很快就找上门来：“当然，我们都知道Caps的能力，这样的人员变动能够成功一定是最好的，我们甚至可以为此不惜代价。但是这么大的事不应该只是你们俩聊着天就决定了，这是工作，我们还是要考虑实际的预算，流程，执行，各种法务细节，需要有一套完整的方案，你们应该从一开头就让我们的团队介入进来，我们好早做准备，而不是‘嘿哥们我们就这么说定了’这样就算搞定一切的，工作不是这么来做的好吗？”

“确实，确实，你先冷静一下。”Carlos安抚着被突如其来重担惹怒的经理，“是工作，我们确实先做了决定，但你也说了，这件事能成功可以不惜一切代价。我不是邮件补给你了吗？接下去就带着你的团队去搞定吧。”

“行吧你们真是……”经理长叹一口气，接下去就轮到他苦恼了，“但是恕我直言，虽然Caps确实值得如此，但这样是不是略微有些草率了？我是说，我们不可能真的完全不计代价……”

“我只要把Caps弄过来，其他我不管，就看你们的本事了。至于代价么……”Carlos也觉得自己的话有些不讲道理，他思考着，缓和了语气，说的话却更加蛮横，“那就不计代价好了。我相信你们的能力和最终判断。”

“好吧……”经理又叹了口气，有些不情愿地踌躇着。

Carlos看出了他的欲言又止：“你还想说什么？”

“我只是觉得，两次了，我们这两年的转会期都有些草率。”经理犹豫着斟酌措辞，“或者说，有些任性……你知道，类似的话我们去年也……”

Carlos当然知道他说的任性到底指的是谁，是那个总是跳过整个部门直接指定阵容的Luka。去年他们也确实有过类似对话，Luka坚持要Jankos加入，H2K给他们制造了许多麻烦，而他们当时的决定也是不惜一切代价，最后他们本着这个原则多花了不少钱来达到目的，甚至略微超过了预算。而真正该负责转会期运作的部门在这过程中只是被动地在执行Carlos和Luka的决定，负责帮他们把捅的篓子都收拾了，完全没有一点自主决策的机会，这种工作方式显然让他们觉得挫败和不满。

从这方面来说，Luka确实任性轻率，当然是Carlos纵容了他，用自己的权利给了他这种便利，从工作角度来说，这其实不合规。但从结果来说，Luka确实是正确的，所以他当然会一次次容忍甚至助长Luka这样行事。“没事，他看人的眼光很好，而你们搞定事情的能力很强。去年我们的转会也很顺利。”

“能否容我问一句为什么？”

“你看，他看人的眼光确实好，做决策确实直指核心。”Carlos安抚似地拍拍经理的肩。

“但你这么纵容他应该不是这个理由吧？”

“当然，我只是，”Carlos顿了顿，“不想让我的孩子失望。不想让他留下什么遗憾。”

经理点点头，一脸了然和同情的表情，毕竟是个人都听说过他们老板的八卦轶事，话都说到这份上了难道还有谁会不懂“不留遗憾”的真正含义？

在终于送走了发牢骚的下属后，Carlos关起门来开始自言自语着和自己头脑风暴起来：该死的，他那表情是什么意思？好像是知道了什么似的。算了，知道了又怎么样？他们应该早就都知道了吧？

老天，如果让我知道有什么办法可以弥补自己的遗憾，哪怕要放弃全部的尊严，我也是愿意的——只要G2不少拿奖杯就行。Carlos一直都是这么想的。

他早早听说了OG加入LEC的消息，他觉得应该高兴，相比起他在欧洲顶级联赛而OG在次级联赛挣扎，两支队伍打同一个赛事至少看起来重新拉近了他和Enrique的距离，但他不太高兴得起来，因为他心里也没底。

应该会有机会的吧？Carlos浏览着OG的推特，上面已经开始陆续放出了一些动态。他没沮丧很久又开始在脑子里构想其他异想天开的剧本。

万一呢？万一。万一Enrique就决定特赦我了，这个可能想想还是挺合理的，Carlos这样想着，他擅长做白日梦，用一些奇幻的想象来让自己信以为真，并且高兴起来，重新振作，然后他再在现实里尝试把他的构想付诸行动，运气好的话就可以完美实现——这迄今为止还没有发生，现实和完美幻想永远有差距，但他确实因此做成过不少事。他是一个很擅长做梦的幻想家，也是一个很擅长把幻想变成现实的行动派——虽然最后的结果也许只是把幻想的一部分变成了现实，但那也不错，至少他总可以获得些什么，总可以的，Carlos这样想着，一如往常那样高兴了起来，又觉得眼前的一切都充满了希望和可能。

OG加入LEC的消息在赛区里一石激起千重浪，但Enrique还来不及理会那些外面的议论，身处漩涡中心，他有更多需要操心的事项，会议一个接着一个开，从未来规划的宏伟蓝图到落地执行的细枝末节他都不能置身事外，必须亲力亲为，这让他无暇他顾。

关于他们的新基地，Astralis给了他们两种选择，一种是像其他很多俱乐部那样，无论母公司在哪里，为了参赛便利，在柏林搞定一应衣食住行乃至赛训工作，另一种则是留在丹麦，只在LEC比赛日的时候去柏林，这样母公司可以包办掉许多琐事，协同工作也更顺畅。

Enrique跟Martin聊过，这个从解说席上退下来开始一段新事业的人对行业的理解只会比他更深，毕竟很多时候，从选手到后来拉起战队，Enrique都是在凭敏锐的本能做事，而Martin曾站在不同的角度审视这个行业，他的经验和视角是Enrique的倚仗。

Martin的建议当然是像大多数俱乐部那样把LOL分布放在柏林，毕竟赛事的心脏在那里。理由还有其他一大堆，Enrique也全然认可。但是在最终决定的会议上，Enrique话到嘴边，最后告诉Astralis的选择是留在丹麦。

“嗯……Astralis希望我们留在丹麦。你知道，其实还是他们说了算，他们有自己的理由。”Enrique这样告诉Martin，来解释为什么他们不能留在柏林。Martin没说什么，似乎默认了这个说法。

毕竟他并不知道发生了什么，而且木已成舟，也没什么好争吵的，Enrique想。

Carlos听到OG这个决定的时候正在和人讨论一起搞个沙龙，让LEC队伍的负责人们聚一聚喝喝酒聊聊天什么的。

“哦他们啊，不确定他们能不能来，他们现在过来一趟和XL一样费事。”他的朋友这样说道。

Carlos耸耸肩，“那就没办法了。”他看起来很无所谓，只带了一点礼貌性质的惋惜和无奈。却在心里叹了很长一口气。

到底为什么把基地放在丹麦呢？他思考着，找不到答案，从他的角度来看无论如何都是把基地设在柏林更好，他不知道Astralis和OG到底是怎么打算的。

也许是Astralis有工作上的打算吧，他这么想着，决定打消掉对这个问题的纠结，不然呢？总不能是因为某种荒唐不切实际的原因吧。

“比如，他不想见你老板。”这是Erlend "Nukeduck" Våtevik Holm在和Luka聊天时给出的八卦理由，据说消息源是Martin "Deficio" Lynge。更多的Erlend没说，Luka也没问，对这件事他们都讳莫如深。

Erlend和Luka的关系很铁，在Luka发现他老板的心事后，他把Erlend培养成了他放在OG的小探子。但迄今为止他们只聊过八卦，消息到Luka为止，没有再往外流传出去，他们也没有做什么事情来干预，一切顺其自然，当然主要是，他们也不知道能做什么来干预。

Erlend和Luka过从甚密，Martin是知道的，但他依然不介意和Erlend分享一些八卦。他当然能猜到这些八卦十有八九会流向Luka，但依然故我，简直就像是专门为了放消息才参与到八卦链中去的。

而Enrique则对Luka和他们选手的亲近持谨慎态度，尽管他Erlend和Alfonso跟Luka早就是朋友，但之前G2挖墙脚时的狠辣决断依然让他恶心。他可以原谅浪子回头的Alfonso，和他重新做朋友，重新合作，但无法不存芥蒂地面对G2的人，他最多也就只能在遇见时端着表面的客气与他们彼此寒暄而已。

他从不是一个扭捏的人，唯独对G2例外，G2让他紧张，任何一点风吹草动都能让他草木皆兵。他已经选择了不看不听，但LEC的圈子就这么大，他怎么可能躲得掉。就像他完全屏蔽了Carlos，却还是很清楚Carlos又在推特上圈了他好几次。

无法筛除的被看到的就有那么多次，被系统净化掉的又有几次呢？这个念头让Enrique越发不自在起来，只要一想到在自己看不到的地方，其他人都能看到Carlos疯狂圈他的用力过猛的表演，他就尴尬不安到想要一头把自己撞晕。

但他也实在不敢解除屏蔽来一探究竟，他才不敢面对这种压力巨大的事实。

所以早在Martin认真和他讨论那个慈善赛之前他就已经避无可避地在推特上看到了这些

最开始是一个玩笑，然后阵仗渐渐大了起来，Carlos似乎很想推动这件事，但他也不确定Carlos究竟是怎么想的，，因为Carlos做什么事都这样声势浩大，开玩笑也是，让人一个不当心就信以为真，他自己不也吃过这种亏信了他的邪吗？然后Riot的人也开始加入讨论，这过程中Carlos在推上发了不少自我调侃自我贬低的内容，似乎为了办成这件事付出多少代价做出多少让步都在所不惜，看起来是这样，但Enrique相信实情并非如此，Carlos只是向来喜欢如此表现而已，也正因为如此他才总活在别人的瞩目中，但切身经历告诉Enrique，对Carlos夸张的言辞还是不要过分相信为好。

没错，在Martin来找他谈这些之前他已经在推特上看过了全部这一切。但等到事情真的等他做决定时，和隔着屏幕看表演又大不一样。

这件事可以说是没有坏处的，简直是下一个完美品牌宣传案例，这不也是他的分内事吗？至少和他处在差不多位置上的Carlos可是把这一系列工作当成自己职责的。但这么好一件事，他就是不想答应，理由无他，光是Carlos这个名字就足够。

Enrique知道这个念头很不合情理。他的工作是帮助OG获得更多关注，现在这么好的机会放在他面前，有百利而无一害，他却想因为讨厌一个人而把这件事全盘否决，这简直玩忽职守。

但是他真的真的真的不想和Carlos一起去打那局慈善赛，不为什么，就为了Carlos，这个名字，这个人，这对他来说已经成了一个诅咒。

Martin倒没有劝什么——这更糟糕了，Enrique觉得他还不如劝自己参加，这样自己就能多少带点理直气壮地说别进行道德绑架，然后顺势拒绝，但Martin没有，他说如果你不想去就别管了。Enrique沉默了，为自己的自私多少带了点羞愧，但他还是继续沉默了下去，直到春季赛结束，Carlos在他们选手的簇拥中捧起奖杯。

Enrique远远地看着这一幕心里的苦涩比看着基地被推倒那瞬间更多了一点。不仅仅是因为失败，而是因为正义迟到得太久了，久到也许永远不会来。他当然不是嫉妒，他又不是没输过，当年FNC输给ALL的时候，OG输给FNC的时候，OG第一次输给G2的时候，更别提世界赛上那些坎坷岁月，他输过，他从不记恨赢他的人，也从没这样小心眼地盼着别人输，他不是输不起，他只是想看到一些“对的东西”，多行不义必自毙啦，胜利终将属于正直的人啦。

但显然没有，事实告诉他真正通行无阻的是兵不厌诈，他当然知道事实如此，他只是觉得很失望。

他划开锁屏的时候先跳出来的还是他之前锁屏时正在看的界面，一段视频，G2发的。当时Erlend一定要让他看，说是Carlos发了疯。他一看标题和封面就不自在，这件事太明显了。

之前G2和OG沟通过，说是Carlos想和他一起拍个季后赛的预热视频，他们当然拒绝了，没想到G2还是排除万难——包括他不参加这件事——把视频拍了出来。他们找了个人带着一个非常模糊但任何人都知道是他的面具，念着G2的剧本，和Carlos一起完成了视频。视频中这个不能说身份却众所周知是模仿他的人甚至还模仿他嘲笑了Carlos。他们半真半假地说着不着边际的话，Enrique没看完，屏幕定格在Carlos睁大眼睛张大嘴笑到扭曲的样子，一刷开锁屏吓了他一跳。

他低声骂了句见鬼就退出了视频，看他的邮件去了。但是真的见了鬼，Carlos在视频里对那个伪造的他说得那些话，他看的时候没注意，这会却冷不丁想了起来。

“我真的很想和你再交手一次。”  
“每个人都会犯错的。”  
“你觉得我们之间最大的区别是什么？”

区别太多了，Enrique想，没有办法为了胜利不顾一切，甚至抛弃其他自己重视的东西，也没有办法为了譬如所谓品牌宣之类的东西传按捺下自己的不情愿去和心怀芥蒂的人共同合作，诸如此类。

总而言之，他没有办法只计算得失，只选择最优解，为此甚至愿意克服一切困难，包括伤害他人和伤害自己。但Carlos显然可以。他不知道Carlos是怎么办到的，那么冷静，缜密，精与计算，并且克服万难彻底执行，哪怕是扭曲自己的喜好也在所不惜。他不行，就算他分析得清清楚楚也依然做不到。

Carlos是个理性又清醒的人，大概这就是他和Carlos最大的区别，也是Carlos总能拿到想要的，但他却不行的关键。至少Enrique是这么认为的。

但Carlos并不这么认为，他也曾想过他和Enrique最大的不同——到底是什么阻止了他们重归于好，以至于Enrique甚至不肯原谅他。他当然知道原因，包括如所有人想得那样，他们俩一个更感性一个更理性，天生就不是一条道上的人，但Carlos可是非常否认自己冷酷到毫无感情这种说法的。

其实他知道，自己确实是，无论是从Enrique手里挖走Zven和mithy也好，或者是从FNC挖走Caps也好，或者更冷酷的——弄走了Hjarnan和Wadid，却在这之前发推特大言不惭地表示成功就是要牺牲感情，这都宣告着他Carlos是个多么无情。但他肯定不是全盘无情的，没有人是绝对无情的，不是吗？Carlos这样想着。他当然也有感性的一面，也许只是很罕见，很不令人置信的一面，但他确实有，他心里清楚。

绝大部分人一定会把他在推特上对Enrique孜孜不倦的打扰当做他一贯的为了壮大声势博取关注而做出的表演，他不在乎被误会，因为他甚至自己都不能否认其中确实也存在这样因素在——但他也可以不做到这个地步，不做到这么浮夸，这么过火。他还有很多其他方法来推销他的队伍，搞出更多新闻，当一件事的收益和付出比例开始下降，其收益曲线已经越过拐点开始变得平缓时，后续的付出无法显著提升收益，换言之就是继续追加投入不划算，再换言之就是该换个更行之有效的途径了。跟Enrique的捆绑炒作同理，他不是非要在这条路上走那么远。唯一让他这么做的原因是，他愿意这么做。

如果还要说别的原因的话，就是在他快放弃的时候，Luka告诉他一定要坚持下去，不然他还真不想做那个搞笑视频。

斤斤计较如他一直在考虑这件事里他的付出和收益到底会如何。迄今为止，收益一直是零。但这还不是让他想放弃的最主要原因。无关情感，无关计算，只关乎绝望。

如果他能自己选，出于情感层面，他愿意付出一切来弥补损失，但绝望是悬在他头上的剑，永远在提醒着他，也许他付出了一切之后，Enrique依然没有回心转意，这他没得选。

他不是害怕失去付出的一切，他只是不敢面对绝望本身。而结束绝望的最好方式就是放弃。

这很难，放弃希望和面对未知都足够恐怖，但两害相较取其轻，他还是打算长痛不如短痛的。可就在这时Luka给了他新的消息。

“融化冰河时期的雪球地球花了上亿年，你有点耐心嘛。”上次Luka是这么对他说的，“冰川正在融化，但这不需要时间吗？”

“我介意的不是时间……”Carlos也曾试图反驳。

但Luka没有给他机会， “我知道，那我不是告诉你了吗，冰川正在融化。” Luka越来越像一个他的同龄人了，成熟且理智，“确定一个目标，然后不达目的誓不罢休，是你教我的；尝试一切可能的方法，如果没有法子了，就再想一个出来，决不放弃，你教我的；想到什么就立刻去做，想找谁就立刻去找，无论什么念头都绝不等以后，以免错过之后抱憾终身，这些都是你教我的，怎么，自己做不到了？”

Carlos觉得这样的Luka有些强词夺理了，“你知道，世界上总有一些事情是做不到的，不然我还想当美国总统嘞。”

Luka连这也顶了回来。“未必当不成嘛，你不试怎么知道。不过是你并不真的想所以并不真的试而已。”

Carlos很无奈，“Luka，我不开玩笑。但……你知道的也够多，你就应该知道，这件事没可能了。我已经……”

Luka又一次打断了他，“我知道的比你多，而且老天，别再吹自己多努力了。你对他干了多伤天害理的事情，你指望几条推特一个视频，耍耍宝开开玩笑他就能放过你？你就这么没有耐心吗？”

“我缺得从来都不是耐心。”Carlos被他搞得有点火了，Luka说得轻描淡写，好像他对这件事真的没有尽全力似的，“至少这件事情上不是。我希望你在OG的朋友们没有帮着Enrique在耍我。”

“就算是你也只能认了。”Luka挑衅地扬了扬眉毛，在Carlos发作之前补充道，“放心，Erlend不会。”

于是慈善赛消失后诞生了那个G2制搞笑视频。一如既往地Carlos式G2式耍贱。Erlend保证Enrique会看到这个视频，但之后又是如泥牛入水音讯全无。

“说真的，你的朋友真的能确保Enrique看到那个视频？那个视频真的有用？”在从场馆回基地的车上，Carlos又想起了之前那段讨论，不太信任地向Luka打听最新情报。

“哪有这么快起作用，这事不得慢慢来？”面对焦躁的Carlos，Luka甚至懒得变一下表情。

“接下去就是休赛期了，还得怎么做啊？”

“你最擅长的，继续找机会搭话啊。”Luka说得理直气壮，Carlos恨得想扣他工资，想想刚拿的冠军，也只能作罢，“然后就是夏季赛了，就继续呗，持续不断每日坚持，总会有效果的。”

“没准是反效果，没准他烦死我了。”Carlos泄气地说，甚至有一瞬间考虑起如果让OG夺了冠情况会不会有好转。这念头只刚一冒头就被掐灭了，说到底，他和Enrique闹到这地步，为的也就是成绩这个词，这是唯一的万万换不得的东西，他说愿意付出一切代价，这一切里面确实是不包括G2的成绩的。

“不会，目前看来不会。”Luka很笃定的样子，“哦对了，提醒你一下，夏季赛过程中还会有洲际赛，然后会有夏季赛总决赛。一次不行就再试一次，直到成功为止，也是你教我的。”Luka意有所指。

但是在夏季赛和洲际赛之间，他们得先操心MSI。这件事其实过去得很快，总之他们拿到了MSI冠军，而构成冠军庆祝蛋糕上那一点殷红樱桃的，是Erlend在总决赛前告诉他们，Enrique对总决赛也很紧张很在意，当然理由是冠冕堂皇的“为了欧洲”。

哦，好借口，去他的为了欧洲，Carlos得意地想，他如果是为了欧洲我宁愿吞掉视频里Steve的那个蛋糕——当然那个道具也没毒，就是这么个意思而已。

Enrique跟他还是没有任何交集，他们之间的关系看起来依然毫无进展。他不知道Erlend的情报是真是假，但只能姑且信以为真，毕竟人总是相信自己愿意相信的，这让他干劲十足起来，才一开始夏季赛，就筹划起如何在洲际赛规划中插上一脚。

洲际赛在北美，插足谈何容易，但Carlos不管。他觉得Luka说得对，洲际赛是个更好的机会，之前在LEC，这么丁点大小地方，OG和Enrique早已成名，都是赛区里举足轻重的角色了，无论是强迫还是诱骗，让他去做不愿意做的事总是千难万难的。洲际赛不一样，跨越两个赛区，这是一块更大的蛋糕，更具诱惑力，只要Enrique还有那么点为了队伍形象付出努力的工作激情，他就不能拒绝这种诱惑；而且有了北美之后外来的压力也加重了，Enrique对北美的邀约总不好太固执，毕竟那时候他们可就“代表欧洲”了。

所以虽然这事不好办，他还是想尽办法要插一手。“何况我又不光是公器私用。”Carlos理直气壮地想，“我只是为了大家共同的利益，向他们提出一个不错的点子而已，这对欧洲和北美的各支队伍的宣传，对洲际赛的娱乐程度都有所帮助，虽然我的出发点可能不宜对人言，但我可没帮倒忙。”

LEC第二周打完，洲际赛表演赛的邀请也发出了。

Martin收到邀请后在基地厨房截住了正在热面包的Enrique：“你也收到邀请了吧？怎么说。”他作为OG的经理，理所当然要操心这些。

Enrique不置可否地耸耸肩，转身去冰箱拿牛奶了。

Martin只当他不同意，毕竟谁受了邀请都不是秘密，而显然Carlos不会自己退出。“如果你不想去可以拒绝，随便找个什么不能参加的理由，他们肯定有备选名单。OG有我也就够了。”Martin不无体贴地说。毕竟这种事也强求不来。

Enrique在冰箱里翻找着新鲜水果，头也不回地说：“我去。”

这倒让Martin小小地惊讶了一会，他顿了一顿说，“那敢情好。”说完他就忙别的去了，把厨房让给了Enrique一个人，毕竟他要忙的事儿多着呢。

Enrique耐心地给自己整治好了一顿早饭，然后悠然地坐下来开始享用。他有点意外自己甚至比自己预计得更平静。

洲际赛邀请不用多思考，是好事，就跟LEC曾有机会举办的慈善赛一样。要说区别的话，就是洲际赛涉及到其他赛区，不比他们已经熟悉且利用接近饱和的欧洲赛区——这正是需要他出面为OG吸引更多关注的时候，光靠Martin一个人不够，这是他的职责所在，所以推辞不得。

总的来说除了那个人的参加，其他对他没有任何坏处。即使是那个人的参加，对工作而言也只好不坏，只是从他个人情感出发略微有些难以接受罢了。

但工作就是工作，他不能总用私人的不相干的情绪来影响工作，那很不专业。所以显然易见的，答应是最好的选择。

答应之后他反而觉得松了口气似的，好像一直悬着的什么终于放下了。他决定不去乱想，完成眼前的工作之余有条不紊地开始为洲际赛做准备。

他们要打的毕竟是表演赛，大家都心不在焉的，去美国之前也没像一支队伍一样聚在一起交流过，只是约定了抵达北美之后再做讨论。而即使是这样零星的讨论，Enrique也都让Martin代劳了。

他们才刚抵达北美，Martin就向Enrique展示了Carlos催命一样的消息。表演赛参与者们此前确实说定了到美国之后一起聚一下吃个饭，顺便讨论讨论比赛的事——当然Carlos对这件事尤其赞成和积极，但这确实理所当然。逃不掉，Enrique也就没想逃。

他们晚饭的时候在韩国城一家烤肉店门口碰了头。Enrique和Martin是最后到的，才刚一露面就看到等着的人里Carlos特别活跃地挥手向他们招呼。

这是他们晚饭的开头，而Enrique直到躺回自己房间的床上才终于有时间梳理过去几个小时里发生的一切。

他依然觉得这件事有点不真实。他去之前做了各种心理准备，如果他们彼此之间没话说，尴尬，冷场，他都不会觉得意外。但这些都没发生，在Carlos和他们问好时，他自自然然地笑着回应了，预想的愤怒和尴尬都没有出现，他为此甚至略微松了口气，就像他答应参加表演赛那天一样，觉得心里有什么一直悬着的东西突然被放下了。在直面Carlos热情的时候，很难铁了心给他难堪，更何况他本来也就没想破坏气氛。Carlos一直能说会道，他自己也不是社交困难，所以席间和平共处非常自然，他们甚至一直到吃完烤肉都还在有一搭没一搭地聊天。

Enrique一度有些恍惚，觉得自己和Carlos的关系就这么回到了过去那样亲密，又似乎从来没变过，好像他们一如既往就是这样亲密的朋友，就能这么随意轻松地聊天，而那些龃龉不过是他的一场噩梦而已。

但是在回想这些的时候他觉得记忆里有一种刺痛——不，他们不是朋友，也绝无可能在一天之内就冰释前嫌。他太轻易的友善让他觉得不安。这岂不是遂了Carlos的意？Enrique这样想着，觉得被什么东西堵住了喉咙，之前那种总是悬着心的熟悉的感觉又回来了。他习惯了这种情绪，反而从中获得了一种安全感。

重新找回安全感他才有精力去想他们胡乱聊过的战术安排，一句话总结就是没有战术，也没有安排。他们的聚餐说是为了表演赛，但最后只剩下闲聊，比赛的事早就被放到了一边，总结就是随它去吧。他唯一记得的就是Carlos征求他的意见要和他换位置。

官方安排他打AD位，这或许是考虑到他之前确实打过这个位置。但是他在AD位置上的发挥就别提了，他当然觊觎本就该属于他的中单位。所以在Carlos提出换位置之后他想都没想就答应了。他也不知道Carlos的AD实力如何，但表演赛，管这些干什么。

Carlos当然一如既往地满嘴胡言乱语，向他吹嘘Luka从中单转为AD之后多么成功，有这样的选手在身边他的转型也必然成功，但Enrique对这些都不在意，只是略微有些感谢Carlos的为他着想。

事情就这么定了下来，之后他们还有一场装模作样的训练赛，他们的选手作陪，把他们杀得落花流水，于是训练赛在欢声笑语中结束了，他们等于什么都没准备，就上了舞台。

表演赛的开始并不顺利，Carlos忘了他的账号和密码，导致两边九个人等他一个，比赛迟迟无法开始。Martin在一边嘲笑Carlos浪费大家时间，用他一贯阴阳怪气的语气和语调，把大家都逗笑了。Carlos似乎永远不会觉得尴尬，也跟着一起笑，Enrique脱口而出：“跟幼儿园似的。”说完他才突然觉得有些别扭。Carlos还在应付Martin的嘲讽，没来得及接话，但Enrique越过Carlos的肩膀和Martin对视了一秒，Martin的眼神似笑非笑。过了一会，Martin提出要搞个赛前圆阵，Enrique由于所思地盯了Martin一眼，但Martin神情自若。

他们按照比赛位置站成了一个圈，Carlos的手臂自然地搭上了Enrique的肩。Enrique迟疑了一瞬间，也就把手放到Carlos肩上。

这感觉太不真实了，Carlos想。他试探着把手搭在Enrique肩上的时候紧张到手心冒汗，他得控制住自己不要让Enrique感觉出异常。而感觉到Enrique的手臂搭在自己肩上的时候，Carlos感觉自己整个人都晕晕乎乎的，沉浸在一种不真实的快乐里。这太不可思议了，以至于他开始怀疑世界的真实性。

他在上舞台之前一直都相当紧张——当然不是为了比赛，Luka在后台说了很多话来鼓励他，但他的心跳一直无法平缓。直到Martin提议圆阵的那一刻。上一个瞬间他们还在说笑，然后突然间他的心就提到了嗓子眼，即使明知没人会拒绝，但他还是不由自主地紧张了起来，而且他还不能让其他人发现，他得装作若无其事。

他的心跳在那瞬间达到了峰值，然后在圆阵结束之后缓缓平复，他回味着Enrique搂着他的感觉，这让他有种喝醉了的眩晕感。

有了前面这些铺垫，后面的交流就都变得理所当然起来。他和其他人进行赛前调试1v1的时候试探着对Enrique开口：“辛德拉的第二件装备出什么？”

Enrique倾身来看他的屏幕：“呃……我也没想法”

光是这个动作就让Carlos的心跳又开始加速。

他们没讨论出个结果，边上Joey冷冷地插嘴：“湮灭宝珠。”

然后两位脱离比赛良久的中单一起神经质地笑了。Carlos都不知道为什么这件事就这么好笑，但他们简直笑得停不下来。

后来他们没赢比赛，但这不重要，表演赛而已。

更何况，Carlos分明觉得自己已经赢得了全世界。

虽然只是一个开始，但是万年不化的冰川上终于出现了一丝裂缝。Carlos深知任何事情最难的就是开头，一旦跨过这一步，之后都会顺着惯性继续下去。这至少是绝望和希望的分水岭。

回程的飞机上Carlos心情好得很，向Luka许诺会给他买足够多的巧克力。他也没忘记发消息感谢Martin的帮助，无论是烤肉聚会还是赛前圆阵。Martin的回复不冷不热，Carlos甚至能从文字里读出他一贯的嘲讽语气，他清清楚楚地让Carlos知道，作为Enrique的朋友，他从来不觉得帮助Carlos是什么好的选择，他只做真正能帮助他朋友的事。

至于为什么Enrique的朋友做真正能帮助朋友的事，结果却是迂回曲折地接受了Carlos的委托替他行了方便，这Carlos就没有深究下去。

夏季赛还在继续，Carlos也在继续，他的处境不太好，又回到了之前无论怎么做都没有回应的局面，但这一次，Carlos笃定多了，不复之前的焦虑绝望，而是耐着性子继续看似无望的努力。

夏季赛就这么平平淡淡地过去了，夏季赛总决赛就这么不紧不慢地来了，这种盛会Carlos不可能不到现场，至于要怎么找机会接近Enrique？巧立名目是Carlos最擅长的事情之一。于是借口视频拍摄，他就这么光明正大地直奔OG展台去了。

Enrique和Martin正在与粉丝合影，Carlos也排进了队列中。大庭广众之下没人会和他翻脸，跟何况他和Enrique在经历过洲际赛那几天关系早就缓和了不少，他当然自信这种时候套近乎一定能得手。

轮到他的时候他分明看到了Martin嫌弃的表情。Enrique对他倒是没有表示出特别的反感。Martin带着刺似的，在G2的摄影面前讽刺着OG摊位前排队的粉丝比G2更多，Carlos对此毫不在意，往后退了一步把舞台让给了Martin，Enrique或许是出于好心替他解围，主动递给他一张OG的贴纸，倒把他弄得受宠若惊。他随即得寸进尺地要求按照粉丝福利和两位一起合影。Enrique维持着一如既往的风度， Martin的不耐烦则肉眼可见。合影刚一结束Martin就半开玩笑地让他滚出去。Enrique微笑着站在一边看戏，Carlos道别时往他胸口锤了一拳他也没躲。

Carlos有些得意了，虽然明知自己是仗着Enrique不能在这种时候翻脸，但是回想一下刚才的亲密接触还是觉得非常满足。他把Enrique给他的OG队标贴在脸上，然后把自拍发了回去——他们在洲际赛就交换了联系方式——Enrique并没有回复他，Carlos等了一会觉得不会有结果了，于是摁灭屏幕专心看总决赛去了。他已经习惯这种一切消息都没有回音的关系了，但他依然乐此不疲。

第二局比赛快结束的时候Carlos掏出手机，看到两条消息等着他，一条是孤零零的一个句号，第二条是一个简单的XD，除此之外别无他物，但Carlos还是洋洋得意起来，在心里夸奖了自己一百万次，恐怕比G2得了冠军还高兴——确实如此，毕竟G2的冠军多少在意料之内，而Enrique的回复可是个意外之喜。

Carlos对此大受鼓舞，越发积极地给Enrique发消息，Enrique的回复依然不甚热情，往往十条里才回一条。如果是其他人被这样冷落早就知难而退了，但Carlos可不是一般人，他也不将此视为冷落，反而认为是一种鼓励——他可是从Enrique几乎拉黑从不回话的黑暗时期走到如今的，能有回复对他来说都是进步，管他频率是多低来着？

所以Carlos给Enrique发消息更积极了，而Enrique也不好意思再继续永不回应，从最开始的偶尔抽几条回复，到后来和Carlos聊得兴起于是回得越来越多，等他醒悟过来的时候，他已经几乎每天都在和Carlos聊天了。

而他之所以突然意识到不对，是因为有那么几天Carlos没给他发消息，他竟然觉得怅然若失，就像是早上的牛奶或者晚上的游戏这种常规生活的一部分突然消失那样打乱了他的节奏。

他主动发消息问Carlos最近几天过得怎么样，Carlos倒是回复很快，告诉他说转会期有的是工作要忙。

转会期，Enrique看着消息，觉得手里捧着的不是手机，而是过度加热的咖啡杯，他把这个仿佛扎手的东西放在桌子上，盯着屏幕上那几个刺眼的字。他和Carlos聊得都忘了时间，忘了世界赛之后就是转会期，这可是Carlos最活跃的一段日子，他当然有的是工作。之前被淡忘的一切突然卷土重来，他不知不觉间放下的心又突然被揪了起来，他就是没办法忘记，就是没办法不在意，是啊，转会期……

Carlos似乎习惯了Enrique突如其来的沉默，没有追问什么，他们的聊天突然就停在了这里。

Carlos倒也没有太多要忙，他们队内简单地讨论了一下就得出了不需要换人的结论，唯一要考虑的只是双C换路，虽然为了这件事他们也忙碌了一阵，但还是很快就结束了。等他终于从工作中回过神，他才发现Enrique有好些日子没和他说话了。他们早就恢复了聊天，这种突然的失联显然不正常，但之前几天自己忙着工作竟然没有注意，Carlos一边恼怒自己的愚蠢，一边回看聊天记录试图找出自己哪里说错话了。

他没找到，他没意识到是转会期这个词又让Enrique想到了之前的不愉快。一头雾水的Carlos毫无办法，只能先把这个问题放到一边，装作若无其事的样子邀请Enrique一起喝个咖啡什么的。他做好了Enrique会拒绝的准备，甚至开始考虑Enrique拒绝的话之后要怎么做，毕竟转会期可太长了，他得主动维持活跃，不能放任事情一直冷淡下去。

出乎他意料的是，Enrique同意了。

他们在约定的时间和挑好的地点碰头，点过单之后食物和饮料被送上了桌，他们各自捧着杯子，心不在焉地低沉沉默不语。最后还是Enrique先开了口：“这个转会期情况如何？泳池派对开得怎么样？又挖了谁家的墙角？”

Carlos瞬间明白了Enrique的反常来自何处。“老天。”他叹了口气，“G2今年不换人，我今年不挖任何墙角。”

“你以前挖得可不少。”Enrique用半开玩笑的语气说，努力让自己听起来不太像是在抱怨。

Carlos叹了口气：“对不起。”

“我不是要你……” Enrique想他断他，却反而被打断了。

“我应该说对不起的。”Carlos放下杯子，难得严肃起来，“我一直想说，在那年就想说了，听着，我准备了道歉的礼物，但是你没有回我消息，从那之后你都不回我消息了，Enrique，那件事我做得确实不怎么样，但你知道，形势所迫。如果有得选，比如现在，我一定会选择更体面的方式，不会重复当年的做法。但即使是那时候，我也立刻就想对你道歉，可你没有给我机会。”

“其实……”Enrique努力让自己听起来毫不在乎，“你们并没有违背规则，所以……”

“我应该道歉，我那个时候就想道歉了。”Carlos又重复了一遍。

“好吧。”Enrique对他笑了笑，“只要你之后别再这么对我就行。”

“今后？当然不会。”Carlos露出一个恶劣的笑容，“G2已经有了最优秀的选手们，我暂时不需要这样做。”

“Carlos，”Enrique正色说，“我认真的，其实我并不是怪你从我这里带走了Jesper和Alfonso，我只是……”他叹了口气，“你为什么不能好好跟我谈？为什么要用那种方式，你知道，如果你好好跟我谈，我未必不同意。这本可以是一次正常的转会，我也希望我的选手能有更好的未来。”他不知道自己是怎么了，他来之前想好的并不想兴师问罪，但他只是突然觉得，他有必要让Carlos知道，他应该把这些说出来。说完之后他在心里叹了口气，突然感觉前所未有地轻松。

Carlos有些惊讶地与他对视，半晌才回答：“对不起，我不知道，我以为你不会同意的。”

“并不是每个人都像你一样，Carlos。”

“对不起。”Carlos又重复了一遍。

“算了，都过去了。”Enrique说，他有些懊恼，他原本没想让聊天变成这样的。

“如果，都过去了的话，那你是不是可以真正原谅我了？”Carlos问。

“什么？”Enrique有些摸不着头脑，“我说了，都过去了。”

“但你还是没有真正原谅我。”Carlos说着翻到了他们的聊天界面，滑动着让Enrique欣赏他们不成比例的往来消息数量。

“哎……”Enrique揉了揉眼睛，“你这个人简直不讲道理。”

“我当然讲道理。”Carlos厚颜无耻地笑了起来，“我会用行动证明的。”

Enrique不知道Carlos指的行动究竟是什么，也许是越来越多的信息轰炸，或者是越来越得寸进尺的放肆态度。Carlos对那个没有办成的慈善赛一直耿耿于怀，一直念叨着要重新搞一次。

“但是现在我们连出个门都困难。”Enrique在他第一万次提起的时候冷冷地回复，欧洲现在得维持社交距离，LEC线下比赛都取消了，还哪里去办慈善赛。

“我们可以搞个线上的，再不济我们自己搞一个，找五个人，一起排位什么的。”Carlos坚持着。

“随你吧。”Enrique无所谓地回复。

在Ibai找到他的时候，他才意识到自己又一次低估了Carlos的行动能力。Ibai号称他要组织一次西班牙人的五排活动，当Enrique看到名单的时候很确定这才不是Ibai的个人行为，四个和G2沾亲带故的人以及仅有的来自OG的孤零零的他，谁的授意简直一目了然。偏偏Ibai还一脸为了西班牙自己正在做出努力的样子。

Enrique恨得快咬碎自己的牙了，最后也还是说：“行，我参加。”

直播那天，在开播之前，他早早就进入了语音频道，没过一会Carlos也加入进来。其他人尚未上线，于是他们有一搭没一搭地聊了起来，先是一些不着边际的话题，然后慢慢又聊回到比赛。

“有件事不得不和你说……”Carlos突然换上了一副诚恳严肃的腔调，出于直觉，Carlos少有的严肃让Enrique惴惴不安起来，果然Carlos继续说下去，“虽然挖OG的墙角不太好，但是你说的，如果我好好跟你说的话……”

Enrique觉得脑子发懵，他机械地反问：“你说什么？”他的预感成了真，Carlos还是不放过他，依然公事公办地算计着他的队伍和选手，只是换了种策略和他开诚布公地讨论起了交易来。他倒没有觉得愤怒，只是对Carlos很失望，深深的失望和疲惫。他揉了揉额角，开始考虑起G2的近况。他看上了哪个？大概率是Upset，谁都知道Carlos的宝贝队长想要他很久了，而最近Caps在AD位子上的发挥并不好，但也有可能是上单中单打野或者辅助……Enrique猜不到确切的答案。

Carlos的答案也确实出乎他的意料，“所以，你不觉得你今天被夹在四个G2人中间，会引起其他人不好的联想吗？”

“什么？”Enrique有些摸不着头脑。

他们的其他队友开始陆续上线，Carlos留下一句：“如果我成功把OG的灵魂人物兼创始人给挖来了，那我可就名垂青史了。我有这个机会吗？”说完不等Enrique回答，他一如既往地乱笑一阵，又自顾自地说了下去，“欢迎来到G2领域。”

Enrique回过神来，意识到这是个Carlos式的糟糕玩笑，于是笑着回答他：“你没有机会的。”

“我不准备在你的ID前挂上G2。”Carlos不屈不挠地说，“不，我要的不是这个。我要争取的不是你和G2签合同或者怎么样。我要争取的是……你不会希望我在这群人面前说破吧？所以，告诉我，我真的没有机会吗？”

你这和说破有区别吗？Enrique腹诽了一句，好气又好笑地给了一个不置可否的回答：“谁知道呢。”


End file.
